Commit Oneself
by Maroochan077
Summary: Sasuke menghancurkan masa depan seorang gadis bernama Hinata dimasa lalu, kesalahan lima belas tahun yang lalu itu membuat keduanya sangat berubah. Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab atas dosa-dosanya yang semakin berlarut-larut membuat hidup Hinata hancur. 'Dia mengonsumsi amfetamin sudah sejak lama.' 'Bukankah tanggung jawab adalah kewajiban yang dapat dipilih.'
1. Saw His Lily

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1 : Saw His Lily**

 **Happy Reading**

 _28 Oktober 2013, Berlin_

Dimalam yang begitu damai...

Disaat semua insan lelap dalam tidurnya...

Tak semua orang benar-benar beristirahat dengan baik, Sasuke membuka matanya. pelipisnya penuh dengan keringat.

Sial, Ia bermimpi lagi. Sudah cukup baginya, ini sudah hari ketiga dia tak bisa tidur dimalam hari.

Dia mengusap wajahnya, dirinya sedikit menggertak diatas ranjangnya, lalu duduk ditepi ranjang. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mencubit batang hidungnya sejenak. Ranjang klasik ini tidak membuatnya nyenyak tertidur.

Kematian Tuan Utatane Koharu membuatnya tak tenang, tidak tau mengapa saat ini dia hampa karna rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. padahal, dia mengoperasinya sudah dengan prosedur dan standar kedokteran, dia juga sudah berkerja keras tapi takdir memang berkata lain.

Setelah terdiam sejenak Sasuke menyalakan lampu tidurnya, Dia bergegas kekamar mandi untuk menyeka wajahnya dengan air. Sepertinya dia akan terjaga lagi malam ini.

.

Setelah pagi datang, Sasuke melakukan ritual paginya untuk sarapan, dia hanya sendirian dimeja makan berukuran delapan puluh sentimeter kali tujuh puluh lima senti meter.

Aroma khas pagi hari tercium, tapi itu tak membuatnya terlihat segar. Bahkan, cicitan burung dipagi hari tak membuatnya semangat.

Dia lelah ...

Tak lama seorang wanita bersurai merah muda keluar dari ruang tidurnya dengan keadaan sudah rapih dan siap untuk pergi, Dia sedikit mengelus perutnya yang sangat buncit.

Sakura sedikit memperhatikan Sasuke,

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Sasuke mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sasuke telah menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya, sementara Sakura, dia membuatkan tiga gelas kopi untuknya, Sasuke dan Naruto suaminya yang belum keluar dari kamar karna sedang sibuk bersiap kerumah sakit.

"Cutimu kapan selesai?" Tanya Sakura ditengah-tengah kesibukannya membuatkan kopi.

Sasuke mendatangi wastafel cuci piring yang berada didekat Sakura. Dia meletakkan piring dan gelas yang dia pakai.

"Dua hari lagi."

Sasuke berdiri didekat Sakura yang sedang mengaduk kopi miliknya, dia menunggu disana.

"Mau tambah cuti lagi? Kau sepertinya tidak sehat."

Sakura khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya yang sudah seatap dengannya sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu. Dia tau, apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke. Hal yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu itu pasti benar-benar membuatnya berawai.

Masalahnya, bukan karna Sasuke tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tuan Utatane Koharu, tetapi orang-orang yang menuduhnya melakukan malpraktiklah yang membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Sasuke tidak terlalu frustasi, karna baginya itu bukan kesalahannya dan rumah sakitpun sudah membuktikan hal itu.

"Tidak. Dua hari cukup lama."

Setelah kopi miliknya jadi, Sasuke segera menyeruputnya sambil berjalan kearah meja makan dimana dia sarapan barusan. Sakura membututinya sambil membawakan dua gelas kopi dikedua tangannya, Setelah berada dimeja makan Dia meletakkan kedua kopinya.

"Ini sudah bulannya, ya?" Mata Sasuke merujuk kearah perut Sakura, Dia masih menyerupu Kopinya.

"Sekitar dua bulan lagi."

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka, Naruto datang ikut bergabung dengan keduanya, Dia datang dengan membenarkan dasi berawarna birunya.

"Hei, Baka. Visamu harus segera diurus." Naruto memperingatinya,

Visa Sasuke akan habis masa berlakunya satu bulan lagi, Naruto khawatir,sahabatnya ini melupakan hal penting ini. Karna, jika Visa masa berlakunya tersisa dua bulan maka Sasuke harus berurusan dengan petugas imigrasi.

Hanya saja, Sasuke sangat acuh akan hal itu. Padahal Visanya akan segera habis.

"Besok aku akan akan kekedutaan besar."

Ucapnya agar Naruto tidak mengingatkannya lagi.

"Aku ingin tidur. Hubungi aku jam dua siang, aku ada pertemuan."

Sakura mengiyakan Sasuke,

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas masuk kekamar.

.

Dedaunan kuning yang berjatuhan membuat pemandangan berlin disore hari terlihat begitu indah dan tenang.

Sasuke membawa mobilnya dengan santai, dia berhenti didepan pintu hotel dan meminta petugas yang berada diluar untuk memindahkan mobilnya.

Dia memasuki hotel, dan mendatangi retsoran dimana Dia membuat janji dengan seseorang.

Mahiru Sakon, menunggunya dimeja yang sudah dijanjikan.

Mahiru Sakon adalah putri Tuan Utatane Koharu yang satu-satunya percaya dengan Sasuke. Putrinya sangat mengenal Sasuke dirumah sakit. Maka dari itu, dia akan selalu membantu Sasuke karna baginya Sasuke adalah dokter yang sudah berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan ayahnya.

"Selamat sore."

Mahiru berdiri dan saling berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sehat?" Tanya Sasuke

Bagaimanapun, Mahiru masih dalam kadaan berduka. Jadi, dia berharap semoga kesedihannya tak mmbuat Mahiru menjadi sakit.

"Aku sehat."

Mereka saling melepas tangan dan Mahiru mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

Ketika membenarkan kursi yang ingin didudukinya, tanpa sengaja matanya terarah pada satu objek hidup.

Dia adalah sebuah insan, sama dengannya. Surainya bewarna biru, matanya beriris lavender dan kulitnya putih porselen.

Wanita itu semakin berubah, dia terlihat maskulin dan senyumnya semakin menawan. Sasuke Nampak tak percaya dngan apa yang dia lihat.

Dahulu, dia tidak semaskulin itu. Bahkan, komunikasinya sangat buruk pada seseorang. Tapi, mengapa apa yang dilihatnya sangat berbeda. Dia tampil dewasa dengan memakai sebuah setelan kantor berawarna hitam dan dia terlihat nyaman berbicara dengan dua orang lelaki paruh baya.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Mahiru yang sedari tadi melihatnya sedikit aneh mencoba menyadarkannya. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya meliht seseorang yang mirip teman sekolahku."

Mahiru meng-ohkan Sasuke dan mencari-cari kearah dinding kaca dimana mata Sasuke sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?"

"Pria berjas abu-abu."

Sasuke menunjuk kearah lelaki berjas abu-abu yang berada tidak jauh dari meja dimana wanita yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati itu duduk. Sasuke tidak menunjuk pada wanita yang dilihatnya, karna itu adalah hal pribadi yang tak bisa dia bagi dengan orang lain.

Sasuke terus mengawasi wanita itu, hingga akhirnya Ia sadar saat ini dirinya sedang bersama Mahiru jadi dia mencoba mengganti arah pandangnya. Sesekali, Sasuke juga mencoba melihat pada siwanita bersurai Biru itu.

"Lily." Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, minna san. Sebelumnya terima kasih udah mau baca. Aku masih baru jadi silahkan kasih kritik dan saran atas kekurangan-kekurangan diatas.**


	2. When He Was Right In Front Of Her

**Thank to : Lovelysasuhina, NurmalaPrieska, Miyuchin2307, Taomio, Sushimakipark, onyx dark blue,TikaChanpm, Ayu493, Widya20.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, jelek, gaje**

 **Chapter 2 : When he was right in front of her**

Hinata berjalan melewati pepohonan tinggi dengan dedaunan berwarna kuning dan merah. Dia menenteng tasnya dan menghirup udara segar musim gugur pada sore hari.

Hinata tak menyesal datang ketaman dengan berjalan kaki dari hotel, dia sengaja menolak ajakan tuan Louise dan tuan Raff untuk mengantarnya pulang, dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk merasakan udara musim gugur diBerlin.

Hinata berjalan kesalah satu bangku taman berwarna putih yang kosong, dia menyingkirkan dedaunan rontok dari tempatnya untuk beristirahat.

Disana begitu sunyi, keberadaan orang-orang bisa dihitung jari. Ada beberapa pasangan kekasih sedang berasmara didekat bangku duduknya dan ada orang tua muda dengan kedua anaknya yang sedang bersenda gurau tidak jauh darinya.

Mata Hinata menatap barisan pepohonan yang bersebrangan dengannya, dedaunan rontok itu membuatnya terhanyut akan keindahan. Hinata seakan tidak perduli dengan sepasang kekasih dan keluarga kecil didekatnya, karna dia merasa ini dunianya sendiri. Sama seperti keduanya, mereka sama-sama bersenang-senang seakan-akan taman ini hanya diisi oleh mereka masing-masing.

Suara dering ponselnya berkumandang, Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap pepohonan segera menggerakan matanya kearah tas yang berada tepat disampingnya, Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi.

Dia menebak-nebak, mungkinkah Hanabi mengirimi sesuatu, karna sudah tiga hari anak tunggalnya itu tidak mengirimi kabar apapun padanya.

Hinata membuka kunci ponselnya, ponsel tersebut menunjukkan satu pemberitahuan pesan elektronik, dia membukanya dan benar saja pesan itu dari Hanabi. Hanabi mengirimkannya pesan elektronik berisikan sebuah rekaman berdurasi satu menit.

"Hei, perawan tua! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?. Kau mau mengirimku keBerlin. Shiro shiro shiro!. Ingat! Jika kau melakukannya, aku diam-diam akan membeli tiket pesawat ke Tokyo. AAA!" Kata Hanabi didalam rekaman dengan fasihnya berbahasa Korea dan teriakannya yang hampir membuat telinga Hinata memerah. Untung saja, wanita bersurai biru ini sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan Hanabi. Dia sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya ketika Hanabi berbicara.

"Lakukanlah dan jangan lupakan kursi rodamu." Balas Hinata tenang dengan berbahasa Korea juga. Dia sedikit tersenyum saat mengirimkan balasannya.

Hinata dan Hanabi memang Ibu dan Anak, tetapi mereka menjalani hidupnya bukan selayaknya Ibu dan Anak. Bahkan, Hanabi sendiri sangat enggan untuk memanggilnya Ibu. Dan, Hinata juga tidak terlalu antusias untuk dipanggil Ibu. Mereka hidup seperti sahabat atau mungkin seperti kucing dan anjing, entahlah kedua orang ini memang susah ditebak.

Setelah mengirimkan pesannya keHanabi, Hinata mendapatkan satu pesan lagi dari seseorang, Konan.

Hinata membukanya dengan cepat.

" Usahakan jangan terlalu lama diBerlin, Suamiku dipaksa melakukan tes Urine." Kata Konan.

Mata Hinata sedikit mendelik, dia terkaget tetapi segera menahan diri untuk biasa-biasa saja. Dia tidak boleh merasa khawatir.

"Kita akan bicarakan diJepang nanti. Aku akan pulang dua atau tiga hari lagi." Balasnya.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan badannya disofa saat sampai dirumahnya, otaknya mencoba mencerna atas apa yang terjadi padanya sore tadi. Melihat seorang wanita yang pernah tinggal dalam hidupnya dan memorinya, wanita yang pertah dia sakiti dan wanita yang hampir dia buat hancur masa depannya.

Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu sekarang dan penampilan serta gaya bicaranya yang komunikatif, itukah Lilynya. Bukankah Lilynya yang dulu sangatlah lugu, pendiam dan tidak komunikatif. Tetapi, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sangat berlawanan dengan sikap dan sifat wanita itu.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan fikirannya, tentang wanita itu. Semakin otaknya mencari –cari fatwa tentang wanita itu, semakin banyak memori –memori timbul difikirannya tentang dia dan wanita itu dimasa lalu.

Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa otaknya benar-benar beralihkan pada suatu objek manusia yang hampir dia lupakan, sementara masalahnya tentang tuduhan malpraktik yang membuatnya tidak tidur dalam tiga hari berturut-turut sekarang sama sekali tidak ada difikirannya.

Tidak lama suara mobil terdengar dari luar, sudah pasti itu adalah mobil kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja pulang bertugas dari rumah sakit.

Tidak ada yang Sasuke rubah dari dirinya saat kedua sahabatnya itu masuk kerumah. Dia masih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan mimik wajah dinginnya masih sama saat dia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sasuke tau tanpa dia merubah gelagatnya pun semua orang tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi padanya dan apa yang ada dalam fikirannya.

"Kau sudah pulang." Ucap Sakura kala melihat sahabat yang sudah tinggal dengannya dan Naruto selama lima belas tahun.

Sakura duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke, sementara Naruto duduk disofa bulat diantara keduanya.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Mahiru. Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Sakura ingin tau.

"Dia meminta maaf dan memintaku untuk pindah kenegara lain."

"Lalu?" Sakura menginginkan jawaban yang lebih detail.

"Hanya itu."

"Hanya itu." Sakura sedikit terperangah.

Seumur hidup Sakura tidak pernah mendengar lelaki dihadapannya ini bicara panjang lebar, dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya dan menjelaskan semuanya secara menyeluruh. Tapi, tidak bisakah untuk hal ini Sasuke bicara semuanya secara detail, bukankah ini adalah masalah yang besar.

"Istriku ingin jawaban yang detail." Ujar Naruto setelah melihat wajah istri tercintanya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dari Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan detail." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Naruto menampilkan wajah senewennya.

"Dia menyuruhmu pindah kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenegara mana saja."

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau pindah kenegara lain." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya yang sedari tadi menyender pada sofa.

"Nani? Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku tidak bersalah."

Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tidurnya, Sakura dan Naruto hanya terdiam ditempat.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Naruto, mengapa dia berkata seperti itu. Sasuke merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, rumah sakit sudah mengeluarkan jawaban atas segala tuduhan yang dilayangkan kedua kakak Mahiru.

.

Matahari sudah naik keatas, Sasuke terbangun saat cahaya matahari tiba diwajahnya. Dia tersadar semalam dia berhasil tidur pulas. Dia merasa lebih baik, meskipun segala masalah yang terjadi kemarin masih berada diotaknya.

Dia bangun dengan malas dan menurunkan kakinya kebawah. Tangannya meraih ponsel berlayar sentuh diatas meja tepat disamping ranjang tidurnya. Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Hozuki Suigetsu, salah satu temannya dirumah sakit yang berada dibagian tata usaha.

"Datanglah pagi ini, direktur ingin bicara sesuatu." Katanya dalam pesan.

Sasuke segera membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap pergi kerumah sakit.

.

"Kau ingin memindahkanku!."

Sasuke mendelik pada Kisame lelaki yang berbeda jauh usia dengannya.

Volume suaranya barusan masih terdengar jamak ditelinga Kisame, hanya saja delikan mata Sasuke terlihat seperti benar-benar benci dengan apa yang terjadi, matanya melotot layaknya srigala yang siap menerkam mangsa.

Tetapi, Kisame masih tenang walau tatapan lelaki dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membunuh.

"Inilah yang terbaik, walikota sudah mengirimkan surat permintaan pada rumah sakit."

"Persetan dengan walikota." Gumam Sasuke.

"Cobalah berfikir Sasuke, tuduhan mungkin sudah selesai. Tapi, cara pandang masyarakat tidak akan.-"

"Hal ini membuat pasien berkurang dengan sangat pesat, kau tau bukan rumah sakit kita adalah rumah sakit turis terbaik. Maka, masalah sekecil apapun akan berdampak pada rumah sakit ini. Kuharap kau mengerti." Ucap Kisame panjang lebar.

"Kami percaya kau sudah berupaya dan melakukan semuanya sesuai standar kedokteran." Tambah Kisame.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri disaat fikirannya sedang benar-benar tidak jernih, dia mencoba mencermati ucapan Kisame meskipun emosinya sedang meluap sekarang.

"Baik." Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain, karna apa yang dikatakan Kisame ada benarnya. Dilain sisi dia juga tidak mau namanya semakin tercemar diBerlin, karna berkat tuduhan tersebut kini namanya mulai rusak. Maklum saja, sipenuduh adalah salah satu orang penting dinegara yang sudah ditinggalinya selama sebelas tahun. Orang-orang itu bisa membayar media untuk menjelek-jelekkannya.

"Baik, kau kami pindahkan ke Jepang." Ujar Kisame.

Kisame mempersiapkan dirinya yang tidak lama lagi akan mendengar tutur Hina dari mulut Sasuke.

"Brengsek!."

Kisame sangat tau kehidupan lelaki dihadapannya, Sasuke sangat benci untuk kembali ke Jepang. Sasuke sangat membenci ayahnya, itulah yang Kisame ketahui.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

"Kau, bagaimana bisa!." Sasuke merasa tidak habis fikir dengan Kisame, lelaki baya yang sangat dia kenal, kini menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya murka. Bukankah dia tau segalanya..

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk mempertemukanmu dengan ayahmu. Kuharap kau mengerti-"

Sasuke menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan keras,

"Ini adalah usulanku dan Naruto, Kami fikir inilah jalan terbaik." Tambah Kisame.

Naruto, emosi Sasuke semakin memanas saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini padanya.

Emosi Sasuke benar-benar tak menentu, dia keluar dari ruangan Kisame dan menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit dengan mengendarai mobil sedan hitamnya, Emosinya masih tidak menentu. Rasa benci dan kesal terlihat dimatanya, rasanya benar-benar dia ingin membunuh Naruto dan Kisame.

Sasuke membawa mobilnya dengan cepat hingga melewati batasan maksimal.

Tidak lama,terdengar suara sirine tepat dibelakang mobilnya, Mata Sasuke menatap cermin di mobilnya. Sebuah mobil polisi mengikuti dan memberi tanda untuk segera menepi pada Sasuke. Sasuke menuruti dan dari kaca spion dia melihat seorang polisi turun dan berjalan kearah mobilnya. Dia menghampiri disisi kanan mobil, tepat dimana Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya, seorang polisi pria yang sudah lumayan tua.

"Guten tag." Sapa sipolisi dengan ramah.

"Guten tag." Balas Sasuke.

Sejenak polisi tersebut memandang Sasuke yang terlihat seperti orang asing dari wajahnya.

"Kau bawa SIM?"Tanya sipolisi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan surat izin mengemudinya dari laci mobil, dia memberikannya pada sang polisi.

Polisi tersebut memeriksa surat izin mengemudi milik Sasuke.

"Jadi begini, batas kecepatan maksimal adalah seratus kilometer perjam, dan kau mengemudi dalam kecepatan seratus dua puluh kilometer perjam." Ujar Sang Polisi mencoba menjelaskan mengapa Sasuke diminta menepi kepinggir jalan.

"Kau warga asing? Bisakah kau berikan Visamu." Pinta Sipolisi.

Sasuke memberikan segera memberikan Visanya, tapi ada satu hal yang hampir dia lupakan. Jangka waktu Visanya yang hampir habis.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau tau Visamu sudah mau habis jangka waktunya?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kau harus ikut aku kekantor imigrasi."

Polisi berompi mencolok itu berjalan kearah mobilnya, Sasuke merasa tidak tahan sekarang.

.

.

Hinata menyeruput secangkir cappuccino nya diluar ruangan kafe bersama seorang wanita yang usianya sama dengannya. wanita itu adalah salah satu desainer pakaian yang tinggal di Berlin, dan sudah lumayan lama Hinata mengenalnya.

"So, kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang? Melihatmu datang kesini membuatku rindu tinggal di Jepang."

"Ehm, entahlah. Tapi, pasti secepatnya aku akan kembali." Jawab Hinata.

Hinata meletakkan cangkir cappuccinonya kemeja.

Dia hampir melupakan sesuatu penting yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Hana.

"Well, kau pernah bilang bahwa kau punya penyakit saraf dulu. Kau melakukan pengobatan dimana?." Tanya Hinata.

Ya, itulah yang Hinata ingin tanyakan. Karna putri satu-satunya yang saat ini tinggal dikorea membutuhkan pengobatan yang lebih baik.

"Gesund Clinic, dekat dari sini. Kau ingin adikmu melakukan pengobatan disini?" wajah Hana terlihat sedikit bingung.

Kata adik yang disematkan Hana adalah putri Hinata. Hinata menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya pada semua orang, wanita bersurai biru ini selalu mengatakan Hanabi adalah adiknya bukan anaknya. Dan secara hukum juga tertulis bahwa Hanabi adalah putri ibunya bukan dirinya. Karna, demi menjaga martabat keluarga Hyuuga dan demi impiannya.

"Ya."

"Bukankah di Jepang juga standar kedokterannya tidak kalah bagusnya?"

"Dia ingin di Jerman. Dia tidak suka Jepang." Untuk kesekian kali Hinata mengucapkan kebohongan.

"Oh, pantas saja Hanabi tidak pernah tinggal di Jepang."

"Ya, kau tau itu."

Sejak lahir Hanabi tinggal di Korea bersama Harui ibunda Hinata. Hinata meminta keduanya untuk tinggal disana, maka dari itu sampai sekarang Hanabi tidak dapat berbahasa Jepang. Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin anaknya bicara berbahasa Jepang dan tinggal di Jepang karna banyaknya alasan.

Tidak lama ponsel Hinata berbunyi, tanpa basa basi dia segera mengangkatnya karna sang pemanggil adalah tuan Louise lelaki yang ia temui kemarin dihotel.

"Halo." Mulai Hinata.

"Halo, Hinata bisakah kau datang kekantor imigrasi sekarang? Salah satu temanku menelfon bahwa temannya ditahan oleh petugas imigrasi karna masalah visa." Pinta sipenelfon deperti sedikit memohon.

"Hm, bisa. Aku akan segera datang. Tapi, siapa namanya?" Hinata tentu menerima permintaan lelaki baya tersebut karna dia adalah orang yang sangat penting.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau sekarang pergi kesana."

Panggilan terputus, Hinata dengan cepat mengambil tas dan coatnya.

"Hana, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan mendadak."

Hana mengiyakan, Hinata segera pergi dengan cepat.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan raut wajah yang kesal, sudah dua jam dia ditahan oleh petugas imigrasi dihadapannya ini. Hanya meja yang memisahkan dirinya dari sipetugas imigrasi yang umurnya sudah tua.

Cukup sudah, tidak bosankah petugas imigrasi dihadapannya ini mengintrogasi dirinya selama dua jam dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama.

Dan kemana lagi pengacara yang dia minta untuk datang kesini, apakah Sakura benar-benar menyewa pengacara tersebut. Dia merasa salah meminta pertolongan.

"Apakah pengacaraku sudah datang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dongkolnya.

"Seperinya belum, belum ada yang memberitau." Jawab sang petugas, lalu mereka diam kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita tua berseragam masuk kedalam ruangan, dan membisikkan sesuatu pada petugas yang sedari tadi mengintrogasinya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan keduanya tanpa tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Tak lama wanita yang tubuhnya lumayan besar itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau bisa keluar dari sini sekarang, pengacaramu sedang membersihkan semuanya." Ucap sang petugas.

"Danke schon."

Sasuke keluar dengan wajah masih sedikit dongkol, dia menunggu pengacaranya dilobby, ada beberapa orang ikut duduk disana, mata Sasuke menatap kearah wanita dipojokkan yang sedang menangis lalu menatap kearah lain lagi, karna tidak peduli.

Tak lama suara pintu terbuka terdengar, sepertinya pengacaranya yang keluar dari ruangan yang berada dipojok selatan.

Sasuke tidak menengok kearah pintu, wajahnya membungkuk. Suara stiletto semakin dekat dengannya, dia yakin pasti pengacaranya adalah wanita. Sungguh dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas pada pengacaranya karna sudah membuatnya menunggu diruangan enam kali enak meter persegi dengan ditemani seorang petugas yang membuatnya dongkol selama dua jam.

Mata Sasuke melihat stiletto hitam, lalu Sasuke menaikkan wajahnya.

' _Lily.'_

Sasuke benar-benar kaget setengah mati, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Wanita bersurai biru yang kemarin dilihatnya kini benar-benar berada dihadapannya.

Sasuke lantas berdiri, dia berhasil menguasai dirinya untuk tidak meampilkan wajah kaget setengah matinya. Dia masih berwajah dingin.

Sasuke melihat kearah mata lavender yang menyembunyikan sebuah kebencian, kebencian yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke. Wanita didepannya hanya berwajah dingin, tidak menampilkan apapun. Seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah bertemu.

' _Hinata Hyuuga.'_

.

.

 **A/N :Miyuchin : Yes, bakalan banyak hurtnya. Sasuhina orang jepang, but Sasuke tinggal dijerman selama sebelas tahun dan sebelumnya dia tinggal diamsterdam selama empat tahun buat kuliah. ehm, kalo kata 'maskulin' yang aku maksud itu kayak keliatan smart, gitu deh pokoknya.  
**

 **Sushimakipark : Hubungan Sasuke-naruto-sakura bakalan aku deskripsiin dipart selanjutnya,**

 **HELLO! Terimakasih ke marin sudah mau baca ff saya. btw, part pertama ada beberapa yang saya edit dan saya juga lupa masukin disclaimernya hehe. ehm, ngomong-ngomong maaf banget kalo jelek dan masih banyak kata kata yang kurang bagus. Saya minta kritik dan sarannya dari kalian. Terima kasih banyak semuanya**


End file.
